Save You
by Shinrin94-XIII
Summary: What if Gokudera died in Kokuyo arc? Rated T for language. 1859


**A/N: **My first attempt at KHR fic! I hope you like it! And this scene is from chapter 74. :D

**Summary:** What if Gokudera died in Kokuyo arc?

**Pairing: **1859

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.

_Song lyrics_

_

* * *

_**Save You**

**

* * *

**Gokudera used all of his energy left to throw a dynamite at a wall, where Hibari was kept behind it. The dynamite exploded and the wall collapsed. Hibari looked up and saw Gokudera lying on the floor, bleeding.

_Take a breath I pull myself together  
__Just another step until I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you _

"Don't you look well?" Gokudera smirked.

"Hahaha!!!! Are you thinking that this half-dead bastard's going to save you!?" Ken sneered.

Hibari ignored him and said, "I could have gotten out on my own. But, nevermind."

_I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away _

"So, then, can I have these two shrimps?" Hibari asked.

"Whatever you like," Gokudera replied and coughing out some blood.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

"What's the half-dead bastard talking about?" Ken asked. "I'll settle this guy!" He continued. Chikusa sighed. "I knew you would say that." He said. Ken put on a set of teeth. He began to transform into an animal.

"Lion Channel!"

"Woof. Is the puppy up first?" Hibari smirked. Gokudera coughed out more blood.

_When I hear your voice it's drowning in the whispers _

_You're just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take and no matter what I do  
I can't make you feel better_

"Shut the fuck up, you ugly duckling!" Ken yelled and charged towards Hibari. Hibari smashed Ken against a window with his tonfas. The glass of the window shattered and Ken was thrown outside.

"Ken!" Chikusa called.

"You're next, then…" Hibari said. "I'll bite you to death."

_If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand_

Chikusa threw his yoyo at Hibari. Hibari caught the string of the yoyo with his tonfa and threw Chikusa against a wall. Chikusa fell down, unconscious. A few seconds later, Hibari heard Gokudera cried out in pain. His blood flowed more from where Ken had stabbed him in the chest. To make it worse, he's still suffering from the side effect of the medicine that Shamal gave to him.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know that_

Hibari walked slowly towards Gokudera. For once in his life, Hibari was actually scared. He was scared if he lost Gokudera. He had been secretly watching the Italian, loving him from a far. He knew that he shouldn't fall for herbivores, but this was different.

Gokudera coughed out more blood and clutched his wounded area. Hibari kneeled down next to him and held Gokudera's hand, as if he was clinging for his life.

_If you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up_  
'_Cause I'll be waiting if you fall you know  
I'll be there for you _

"Idiot! What the fuck are you still doing here!?" Gokudera scolded him, more blood flowed out from his chest in process.

Hibari just kept quiet and squeezed Gokudera's hand.

_If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away _

Gokudera widened his eyes at Hibari's behavior, but at the same time he felt that that he was safe with Hibari.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Hibari pulled the other boy in his arms. Gokudera winced in pain, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He felt water dropped on his cheek. He looked up and saw Hibari crying. Gokudera smiled, he didn't know that he was the soft spot of the Cloud guardian. He coughed out more blood and hissed in pain. Hibari held him tightly, still crying.

When he didn't feel anything from Gokudera, he looked at him. Hibari checked Gokudera's pulse and felt nothing. He cried louder, and hugging the other boy tightly.

_I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
I wish I could save you _

_

* * *

_**OWARI**

**

* * *

**So, how was it? Was it bad? And the song is 'Save You' by Simple Plan. At first I wanted to do an 8059 fic, but when I listened to the song, I started to make this fic…

And I got inspired by an image that I found. If you want to see the image, you can go to my friendster profile. The link is in my profile! :D

Please review! ^o^


End file.
